


War Paint

by JDShadow, OnyxSoul, SunstarWriter



Series: Nomads of Naruto [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Founding Trio, Founding of Konoha, Gen, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Multi, Nomads series, Original Characters Clan, Taiyou Clan, Uchiha vs Senju, Warring States Period (Naruto), future smut, oc clan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDShadow/pseuds/JDShadow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSoul/pseuds/OnyxSoul, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunstarWriter/pseuds/SunstarWriter
Summary: Taiyou clan is a strange one. They are divided into seven parts, one heir that is picked from each descendant, chosen by a crystal that will react to their chakra.With the next descendant of the Shainingu from the Taiyou Clan was merely a child and to be married off if she wants it or not. All because it looked as if the wars of the Clans and Lands will never end.This was their way of a treaty between them and a stronger clan which would also make the next generation between the two stronger than the last. A wise battle plan for both sides.





	War Paint

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1: The Arrangement  
> Chapter 1: Face to Face
> 
> AN: This is an old work that is being edited as go along. Will be trying to post weekly.

**_Face to face but miles away_ **

**_Building trenches out of empty spaces_ **

 

Riding on a man’s back, her eyes peeked out from over his shoulder to the other three of her clan that came with him to get her. A small frown pulled at her lips when she saw the look her sister gave them. “I will be back by sunup tomorrow.” He told the woman before him with a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
The woman sighed, before looking to the young girl on his back. A kiss to the top of her head. “Be safe my little koneko.” She commanded, her long light blue hair sway down her back in a twirl that was tightly knotted to prevent her hair from falling in her face.  
  
The young girl had a darker version of her hair and the same, almost, eyes of her father who held her onto his back. The darker version is her father’s while her own was a light version of malachite green, almost like it was a mist.

 

Her light green eyes looked across the field to the dark brown haired girl who was standing there. Her gray eyes looking, almost glaring, at their father. “She’s only a child.” The young girl stated, a frown pulling at her lips.  
  
Their mother’s gray eyes looked back to her and frown on her own lips. “Nori, bid your sister and father safe travel.” She commanded, a stern voice and stance which made the dark-haired girl, that was roughly four years older than herself, walked forward.  
  
“Nori, this is for the best of the clan.” He stated, firmly but in a soft voice.

 

The girl shook her head, before looking up to his darker malachite green eyes, “But she’s only three, you are taking her away from us. Not even the elders do that to us till we are nine.” Her voice was a plea to listen to her.  
  
They both knew she was right, but both also know that his hands were tied. Kissing his eldest on top of her head, he watched as his youngest reach over his shoulder. “Be safe, Onee.” The small girl stated, with a wave.  
  
“You too, Koneko,” Nori replied, knowing there is no such thing where she was going.

 

The run there, with the two clan men with them, it was putting the small girl to sleep. When she was awoken, it was by her cousin who gave her a warm smile. “Kita-hime, come here.” He called, holding his arm to her.  
  
The small girl crawled out from under her father’s jacket and ran to her older cousin who swoops her up in his much bigger arms. A giggle left her, he was spinning around, then place her down.  
  
His warm smile brightens up his face and that is when the small girl sniffed the air. Eyes glancing around. Trees were everywhere and none of them looked familiar. It scared her slightly, but feeling her cousin wrap his arms around her was calming. “You look like a mess.” The young man stated, with a laugh. Looking back to him, he laughed again, she was just an open book at this age. The confusion in her seemed to increase.  
  
Making her sit down in front of him, he fixed her hair, got something out from his bag and helped clean her up a little. “Eichi-Sama is speaking with Senju.” The young man’s older brother declared coming up to them. His eyes then land on the small girl that was getting cleaned up. “I still don’t trust them.” He asserts then looking to the younger who was by now taking out some berries he had pick before while they were on their travels here.  
  
“You don’t have to trust them.” The younger hummed, making faces at the three-year-old before she opened her mouth and he popped the berries in her mouth. She giggled at her goofy cousin, and he couldn’t stop the gushing leaving his lips. “She’s just so cute.~” He pulled the young girl to his chest hugging her tightly.  
  
The older rolled his eyes at the pair. “Riku, you spoil her too much.” He groaned, running his fingers through his dark hair, and just as dark eyes glared at his younger brother.

 

Riku’s light brown eyes looked up to him before to the young girl in his arms. “But, Daichi-Onii, she is just too cute, how can I not spoil her?” He whined softly, pulling the little girl to his chest and make her face his older brother. His dark hair falling over her shoulder.

 

The two bicker back and forth, the small girl just munch on the berries and randomly put one in Riku’s mouth which made him giggle smiling down at her. When her father came back, she jumped up, kissing Riku on the cheek, hugged his older brother’s leg and then ran up to her father who scooped her up easily.

 

The man holding her dark brown hair shifted over his face, before holding the girl closer to him. “You will be safe here.” He commented, sounding more to himself than to her.

 

The small girl just curled into her father, she trusted him and knew he would never put her in harm way if he can prevent it. Which brought the small girl a great deal of comfort.  
  
That night they walked to a camp that looked strange to the small girl. She also saw two women, with five children around them. All the boys. There were more people around, but she wasn’t sure if this was their camp too or not.  
  
Placing the young girl down, she walked behind her father, though slipped back enough from him to hold onto Riku’s pants leg. The young man gave her a small smile, placing a hand on top of her head, and pushed some of her dark blue hair back from her face.

 

Looking up to him, he gave her another soft smile, his dark tanned made her light tanned skin stand out more to him. “That is Kita?” A man with short brown hair asked, walking up to them. He towered over Riku who she was hiding behind leg of but was about the same height as her father. Black eyes watched her and made her grip tighter on her cousin’s pants.

 

“It is,” Eichi answered, seeing how negative Kita responds to this man. A passing moment and then an older boy with almost bowl cut hair that hangs around his face. The dark kimono shirt and white scarf. She didn’t really get to look at him for long since she was looking up to her father who turned to her. “Kita,” he was using his leader voice, that made her frown head going wild in trying to figure out if she did something wrong.  
  
Stepping forward, she followed his hand motion and stood in front of him. “H-hello.” She bowed to the strangers, then look to her father for his approval, which he did give with a small smile.

 

The man looked down at her and made her want to run back to her cousin, but feeling her father behind her, she knew she had to stand tall. This man wasn’t going to hurt her. Her father and cousins would protect her.

 

Looking down to the young boy that was about seven or eight years older than herself, he motioned to her. “I’m Hashirama, Kita-chan, will you come with me?” He asked, holding his hand out to her. Kita saw her father take a step forward at the look that the man that looked like the boy made at his son.

 

When he saw Kita moved forward to the young boy, then the two men looked back to each other. “Riku, you will stay with her,” Eichi stated, looking back to the darker skinned young man. A bow of the head, he followed after the two children.  


Catching up, he saw the five boys and her sitting around, some were talking and then the older two were just watching them. Going low on the ground, Riku whistle into Kita’s ear. A yelp left her and she hit him on the nose. “Ouch.” He rubbed his nose with an amused sparkle in his eyes.  
  
Puffing out her cheeks, she couldn’t stop the redness in her ears or cheeks. He knew she was about to yell at him, which made him tilt his head back and laugh. “You are so mean, Riku-Sensei!” She stomped her feet and crossed her arms with a pout on her lips.

 

That made him laugh harder. She was just too cute when she was angry. Her dark blue hair was coming loose from the knot he made, and he knew his sister would strangle him if she ever found out that the Princess of the Lighting clan looked anything but proper in front of another, non-Taiyou, clan.

 

Moving her back in front of him, he fixed her hair again, before standing to find a place to watch from a distance. He wouldn’t hover too much, though she needs to bond with these boys, which made Riku’s heart sink. Looking back at the small girl who seemed to be giggling and laughing with three boys roughly her own age. One with dark brown and white hair, the other two have brown like hair.

 

Finding a place to watch without intervening, he saw his brother and Eichi leaving. When two women came over the children they ushered them along, he jumped down and walked beside Kita who rushed forward and grabbed ahold of the eldest of the children’s hands.

 

 _Hashirama Senju._ Riku was going over everything he knew about Hashirama. The main thing that stood out about him than to the others was that he was the born heir of the Senju clan. His birthright as the eldest of Butsuma’s children.

 

Out of the children, he’s not sure which ones were the wife’s children and which was the concubine’s children. They all look more like their father than their mothers. The two that had white in their hair was obviously the wife’s children, but the other three Riku just couldn’t tell.  
  
Letting his shoulders drop, he followed after the children, it really wasn’t his issue who Butsuma was having sexual relations to, though he didn’t want his little student to be dragged into a toxic relationship. For all he knows, she may be married off but only the concubine would have children and his little Kita wouldn’t be happy at all. Which would displease not only their clan but also hurt Kita as a person.

 

Shaking his head clear, he was overthinking things, per normal. This is why he was glad that the crystal of the Fire picked his elder sister rather himself. He knew he would be a bad heir, which also makes him curious why the lighting crystal had picked such a young and naive child instead of the older one.

 

He shook his head again, which gained Kita’s attention. “Riku-Sensei?” She called, and he tilts his head at her to let her know he was listening. “When is training?” She asked, bouncing on her heels happily.

 

A deep chuckle left him before he pats her head. “Tomorrow.” He promised.  


After they ate, the three-year-old was nearly asleep almost at once, leaning against Riku and he just smiled down at her. The pack that his brother was carrying for her was left inside a tent that the dark-haired woman leads him to.  
  
Upon settling Kita into her bedroll, he sat down and took out a small book to scribble down anything new he learned. Then in big letters at the bottom of the book he scribbled down “KITA DOES NOT LIKE GREEN SLIME” and underlined it twice.

 

Placing the book up, he looked to where the girl was asleep before shaking his head clear and flopping backward on his own bedding. The little girl sometimes at night got up and poked him in the cheek. Opening his eyes he knew what she wanted. A groan left him but got up to walk with her out into the woods. Waiting on the other side of a tree, he talked about random stuff until she was finished.  
  
Coming back around, he helped her fix her dress that wouldn’t straighten out. Picking her up, he carried her back to the tent where a white-haired woman stood by their tent. She looked highly confused before she realized that the small girl was curled in his arms and then realized what was the issue.  
  
A soft laugh left her. “Children?” Her voice was just so airy how could he not admire it. He nodded his head before placing Kita down. She went into the tent and instead of crawling into her own bedroll she went to his and crawled under the cover.  
  
“Children.” He agreed, with a soft laugh.

 

The woman was looking into the tent at the small girl with wonder. “You act like a doting father.” She commented, with mirth.

 

A breeze blowing his dark hair around, he couldn't help the small fond smile in the direction of his student. “I’m the youngest of three. Plus I had a great sensei who treated me like I was her son.” He shrugged, before walking to his own bedding and poked her.  
  
The small girl moved over allowing him room to crawl under. Curling into his side, he played with her now loose hair, falling asleep like that. It wasn’t the first time she had went to him for comfort when she couldn’t crawl into her big sister’s bedding, and it wouldn’t be the last.

 

When daylight came, he was up as the sun came up, getting her ready for the day. Her dark blue hair, soft to the touch, was pulled back into a tight bun and the loose ends on each side of her face just hanged down. He had her change into a pair of pants and a fitting shirt.  
  
Upon waiting for the sun to rise, he fed her and was already teaching her the basics. Unlike most of their clan, he was a healer. He tended to the wounded and the young girl before him doesn’t have a violent bone in her unless startled. Her mother had begged him into taking her in and teaching her how to be a healer too.

 

_She’s not made for fighting._

 

When the others had approached them, she was trying to learn how to stitch two pieces of leather together. The man sighed before a chuckle bubbled up. “You miss-stitched, go back and try again.” He commanded, seeing the aggravation across her face.  
  
She was a little young to be learning such things, but with the violence, it is something she might need to know. The mending with cleaning and wrapping she has easily, it was something her mother had taught her before he had agreed to take her in as his pupil.

 

The three younger children of the five boys were all watching her stitch the leather again. This time, reaching out he tugged one end of the leather and it ripped. A noise left her and tears formed. “If this was a real person, they might twitch once in a while. Being stitch up is painful when you don’t have a numbing agent.” He commented, before motioning to the leather again. “How will you stitch it up now?”  
  
The little girl tossed the leather and needle down before crossing her arms, pout crossed over her lips. The man just waited until she was done before asking again. When she shrugged her shoulders, he sighed, before getting up.

 

“You should take a break on this, we will approach it again later on. What of, medical herbs?” He suggested seeing her face seemed to brighten up then a sour face. “No green slime.” He laughed, which made her face relax some.  


The boys were all paying attention to them while waiting for their father. She watched him take out medical herbs from a bag and she pointed at them and named them. Some of the notes in his notebook had drawn more medical herbs she had to learn.  
  
Peering at everything, she was amazed. Pointing at one that had a pretty flower on top with a red x in the corner, she looked to him confused. “That is a poison.” He commented, with a frown. “Poisons is another lesson when you are older.” The tone of his voice made her head go down a little and hide in the collar of her shirt. When she peeked up to him, he looked amused again, which made her relax some.

 

Slowly he eased with the plants and she even found some in the campgrounds or around the campgrounds. Some of the flowers she had also got distracted with were merely weeds, but he allowed her to play and pick them. She had made a flower crown and ran up to him placing it on top of his head.  
  
Shaking his head, he went over the next medical herb. She seemed to excel in learning the plants, which was good. Just trying to get her to hold still to learn the hand to wound stuff. That would be an issue at hand.

 

Using his little journal, she tried to pronounce the names of the herbs and knowing what they looked like. He would teach her what they do later on. The ones with red x he would skip over, simply because he doesn’t want her to have to learn those as of yet. When she’s older.

 

Getting through whatever he could get her to learn was the thing he had to concentrate. Her wanting to learn how to stitch was her own thing, he only decides to go along with it for the curiosity to what she thinks she knows. She did a decent job for the first time, though he would have to help her learn how to do a better job.

 

Once she was able to pronounce and identify at least ten herbs he decided to work on something else. Taking out of his bag, berries that he seemed to carry everywhere. She rushed to him and sat next to him munching on the yummy treat. He laughed softly, before eating some himself.  
  
The blackberries seemed to be her favorites. He would on occasion toss a berry at her which she caught and place in her mouth really fast with a giggle. Shaking his head, he looked back at his notes, before he heard a strange noise.  
  
Tilting his head back from what he was doing, Riku saw two of the boys walking to them.

 

Eyeing them, one was obviously older, white hair and red eyes that looked annoyed or bored, Riku wasn’t sure which. His pin-striped pants made Riku question the boy’s sense of style while his shirt left his arms exposed. The other was roughly Kita’s age with dark brown hair that had a light shine to it, dark eyes that looked nervously between student and teacher. His dark brown haori was a little too big for him but the dark blue pants and gray top fit him. The black sash around his waist gave him room to grow into the pants without them falling off, which was something that Riku could understand.

 

“Father requests to speak to you.” The white-haired one stated sounding annoyed at being sent.

 

Looking to the small girl, he tossed another berry at her, before standing up. She caught it and giggled before looking through his notes again. He shook his head, amused by it all, before getting up.

 

The white-haired boy leaned over her shoulder to see the notes, eyes seem to twitch for a moment before he had to blink. “How can anyone read that?” He huffed before she looked back at him. A shrug of her shoulders, she went back to looking at the pictures.

 

The two weeks flew by, her learning the plants that were native to that area, and paid special attention to the ones that had red x on the pages, though Riku told her no multiple times when she asked about them. Always the same answer, “We will cover that when you are older.”  
  
The nice brother had told her while she was looking through the notes that the ones with red x are types of poisons. Which then she asked what poisons were, which he tried to explain, and the white-haired one got annoyed at her. She ended up declaring she like Hashirama because he was nice… then stuck her tongue out at Tobirama, after finding out his name from the three younger brothers. That made the older of them laugh, while the second eldest glared at her.

 

Itama, the two-toned hair one, was nice to her and helped her pick flowers in their spare time from training. He watched her tie them carefully into flower crowns and when the other brothers were around she’d place them on top of Hashirama and Kawarama’s heads. Rota would pull them off as would Tobirama. Itama just tried to avoid getting in between the conflicts that the brothers had.

 

Kawarama was the one that would walk with her and her sensei while they were studying flowers. His messy light brown hair would get even messier whenever she would tackle him after he says something that she didn’t like or really liked. Riku just laughed and apologized. She tends to get over energetic if had to hold still or concentrate for too long, which just added to his amusement at watching the five brothers try to keep up with her.

  
Packing up their things, Hashirama and Tobirama were with them while they walked.  The seven-year-old looked to his older brother, who had a slight frown pulling at his lips. Then out of nowhere, Rota ran up behind them, trying to keep up. Hashirama gave him a smile, while Tobirama looked unimpressed.

 

They saw close to the river stood a woman with light blue hair with a young girl roughly same age as the two older brothers, a few men that resembled Eichi were around, but Eichi himself was not. “Mom!” Kita cheered, before running forward.  
  
The woman swoops her up, pulling the small girl close to her. “Koneko.” She cooed, upon having her baby girl in his arms. The three brothers have never seen a mother be so loving to their child, but by how doting that they have seen Riku be to Kita in the opened, they had to assume this was normal for their clan.

 

“Lady Suzuki,” Riku greeted, bowing his head. The woman with light blue hair gave him a warm smile, before looking to the young man behind her.  
  
The clan men gave their goodbyes to the Senju boys that walked with them to the meeting spot. Till the next year when the snow finishes melting.

 

The next year, when she was four, she spent nearly four weeks with them. Much like the previous year, they trained with their father, and she learned herbs and basic medical techniques from her own sensei.

 

When she was five, they had to take her to the Senju before the snow was completely melted. That is where the white-haired brother and the young dark brown haired one was waiting for them.  
  
Moving around them, she sniffed the flowers near the river. They didn’t grow anywhere else, besides along this river, so she always found them fascinating. Riku called after her, which made her look to the two Senju brothers.  


Going up to some of the flowers, she picked one to sniff and then noticed that the older boy was standing on a bunch of the flowers she loves. Placing the flower safely into her hair, she went down and picked another. “Hurry up, we don’t have all day.” The white-haired boy called, making her huff.  
  
Reaching down grabbing a handful of the snow that is starting to turn into slush, she got it into as close to a ball as she could, before throwing it. The cold leaving her hand felt like she did something she shouldn’t have.  
  
The slush hit its target, making the white-haired boy spin around to glare at her. She stomps her foot, before walking around the beautiful flowers that were starting to bloom. He was about to react when Riku step forward and went after his charge.  
  
A snicker left the younger brother, which got quiet from the glare from the elder. “Sorry, Tobirama.” Rota mutter, trying to hide his amusement.

 

The two went after the others. Riku had traveled by himself with his student. He had started to travel with her group to teach her since his own teacher had passed. Getting them up to the camp, she rushes forward, tackling Kawarama and Itama into hugs. The two boys tumbled back from the force behind it.  
  
Before either could react, she jumped up and ran to Hashirama who made an oof noise before hugging her tightly to him. “Welcome back, Kita-chan.” He hummed before they heard his father. She pulled away and her whole being wanted to run back to her sensei. The man still scared her. “Father.” Hashirama greeted, which the man was glaring down at Kita like she did something that she shouldn’t have.

 

“Shinobi shouldn’t show emotion. It is a sign of weakness.” He commented, glaring at Hashirama then to Kita who was nothing but a hyper ball of emotions.

 

Puffing out her cheeks, before she could reply, Riku did. “She isn’t a shinobi, nor would she ever be.” He went to where she was, placing his hand on her head. That made her look up to him, confusion clear in her eyes. “She’s merely a healer because the two choices she has, it is less likely to be killed from the violence of these times.” He added, then handed his notebook over to Kita and motion her to the woman that was waiting not far from them. Her long white hair sway down her back and her red eyes looked to them with a look that Kita didn’t know, but Riku did.  
  
Rushing to the woman, the woman brought Kita to her tent where she dropped her things off and then went to study from the notes. She could read some of the words, having trouble with the bigger ones, but Riku always explained if it was too hard for her. He taught her how to read and break words down if they were complicated for her to understand.

 

The woman didn’t speak to her, but she would laugh and move her hands wildly in explaining things to Riku whenever they talked. The darker haired woman would only concentrate on Butsuma, and the way that the children acted, it was almost like it was normal that the wife tended to their guests, while their father’s concubine tended to the duties around the camp.

 

Both concubine and wife have tended to the children, which was what got Riku confused. Normally it is only the wife that tends to the children, the concubine would normally have other stuff to do. Then again, he learned that Senju’s camp wasn’t precisely normal, and neither was the clan itself. Strong, but not normal.

 

Moving through everything, he watched Kita as she studies and kept an eye on Butsuma who was training his sons. The older two were good fighters, Riku had to admit. The younger had a lot to learn before they could be placed on the battlefield.  
  
Reaching out, he pushed the short strand of hair from Kita’s face. He would make sure she never sees the battlefield if it would be his death so be it. Kita was too precious to him to lose because of men that can’t come to compromise.

 

Looking up to her sensei, he looked over her shoulder to see what she was having an issue with. It was one of the pages with an x on it. A sigh left his lips before he finally gave in. Two years she has been bugging him to teach her about poisons.

 

“Those are called Foxgloves.” He stated, before leaning over to motion to how they are shaped. “They are shaped like trumpets, I know you remember them from the village you love to visit with your mother.” He tapped her nose. “It causes issues with people and animals’ heart muscles.” He then tapped over her chest. Then pointed next to the flower. “Those are the common signs of people or animals having foxgloves’ poison in their system.”  
  
Her eyes scanned over it before reading to her sensei. “Drooling, nausea, vomiting, abnormal heart rate,” she stopped looking at a word for a long time.

 

Leaning forward to see what was next, he read it for her. “Cardiac arrhythmias.” Scrunching her eyebrows together and wrinkle in her nose he explained. “Cardiac means heart.” He stated, then moved to the second part. “Arrhythmias means irregular or abnormal rhythm of the heart.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be part of abnormal heart rate?” She asked, confused.  
  
He was then looking for a way to explain. “No and yes. No, because it is different, but yes because it can affect the heart rate.” He then motions to the notes again. “Keep reading.”  
  
So she did finish naming off the rest, final one making her blink a couple of times. “Death.” She finished.

 

By the time her studying session was over, he allowed her to harass the boys. Butsuma was done training them for the day, and the white-haired woman came over to speak to Riku. “It was risky of you to challenge him like that.” She stated, taking a seat next to him.

 

Riku watched his student play and chase around the three about her age, while the two older watched, on occasions, she was able to get the eldest to play with them, but it didn’t last very long. “I don't really care. She is not a shinobi and should not have to go along with the shinobi rules for that fact alone.” He then looked to her. “She isn’t made to be a shinobi and I am going to see to it that she will never be placed on a battlefield.”

 

“You said so yourself last time you were here, she is training to be a healer. How can you prevent a healer from doing their job and healing even on battlefields?” She wondered before he gave her a soft smile. “What?” She was highly confused by this young man.

 

Eyes going back to the young girl who was now chasing after Hashirama who simply fell back once she tackled him. “Do you know how the Taiyou clan works?” He wondered. “I am part of the Kasai of Taiyou.” He then motioned to her. “She is the heiress of the Shainingu of Taiyou.” The woman looked confused before looking after the girl.  
  
“I know of the Taiyou, but not how the clan picks their leaders.” She answered. “It seemed so complicated.” She hummed the last part.

 

Riku held up a crystal that Kita just refuses to wear. “This is the crystal of the Shainingu line.” The woman allowed it to lay in her hands, feeling how warm it is. “She refuses to wear it, so I carry it for her till she does. It shines and reacts to the chakra of the descendants that is closest related to the original wearer. That is how we pick our leaders.” His eyes then went out to Kita again, she was being tickled by Hashirama and the other brothers besides Tobirama seemed to be gathered around laughing with them.

 

“I don’t understand though, why are there seven lines? Aren’t you all Taiyou?” She asked, confusion was clear and he just laughed.  
  
“Yes we are, but each of the starting lines, they passed the originals name down to their children instead of Taiyou name. The ones who took the Taiyou name are the ones who are not the heirs of the crystal. I took the Taiyou name because I am not the heir of the Kasai crystal.” His eyes went to the beautiful woman next to him. He was trying to figure out how Butsuma ended up with someone as beautiful as her. She is nothing like the man, rather than being violent and ready to fight, she was calm and composed. Even seemed to be nervous at approaching people at times. Peaceful.

 

Her small frame was one that Riku could honestly say was a surprise to him. Why would the man want a concubine when she was beautiful and well read? It made no sense.

  
Hearing Kita calls for him, his eyes went to her malachite green ones before he noticed that she had blood on her hand. She was panicking. Both the woman and he were up and heading to the children. That is when he noticed the shurikens. Stopping at the bleeding Kawarama, he saw the mark would heal, though he could feel the attacker escaping. He wouldn’t be able to catch them.


End file.
